


Pigtails

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Gen, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Fraser kid was full of himself, Mark decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, yet again, to Akamine_chan for the beta!  
> Prompt: drenched

That Fraser kid was full of himself, Mark decided.

He'd only been in their class for a week, but already he was the teacher's pet, raising his hand all the time, all oh-let-me-answer-that. So what if his grandparents were librarians, what was so special about that?

Mark wanted to mess him up a little.

It was kind of like when Susie, who had the desk in front of his, was being all irritating and proper and Mark _had_ to pull her pigtails. She always squealed in a most satisfying way.

This was why Mark was lurking outside the school with a snowball in his hand when Ben finally came out (_of course_ he'd stayed to talk with the teacher after class). Mark threw and hit Ben from behind, hoping to get lots of snow down the back of his neck.

There was no squeal, though. Ben spun around quickly, scooped up snow from the ground, and threw it. Mark ducked, but Ben had aimed low, and the snowball hit him right in the face.

Mark spluttered and wiped at his face, which was drenched with snow. He opened his mouth, not really knowing what he was going to say. "So, you want to play shinny some time?"

Ben was trying to get the snow out from the back of his neck, but his mouth dropped open, like that surprised him a lot more than the snowball.

Then he grinned, wide and not at all serious like he was in class. "I'd love that."


End file.
